


The Show Goes On

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2018, Gen, Ice Cream, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, another old work that I've dug up, but he died in canon so I'm tagging that just to be safe, set sometime first season of TO, small character study type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: When she was human, Rebekah had wanted children. Now, she's making new ice-cream flavours for pregnancy cravings that aren't even hers.





	The Show Goes On

Occasionally, Rebekah will remember when her main goals were to have children, be a mother, grow old with somebody, and die, preferably in that order. As for falling in love, well, it seems as though that’s all she ever does anymore. It would be nice if someone reciprocated once in a while.

None of those things is ever likely to happen now. 

For a moment, in the span of some short days and weeks, when the Cure was the Holy Grail of the month, she had thought she might have a shot, even if she had to fight any number of her brothers for it. (She’s the baby of the family, a fact she never hesitates to take advantage of. They might have given it to her without argument, they might not. But they wouldn’t kill her.)

That dream was nothing but dust on the wind, thanks the Petrovas. Tatia always did have a habit of getting into other people’s business. That had ended well, and the other doppelgangers are just as bad. Once a Mikealson, always a Mikealson, and her brothers would never let her go. Not permanently at least. Kluas was getting rather fond of the temporary method, trigger happy hybrid that he is.

Her dreams may be dust, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t change. (It doesn’t mean she can’t tuck them away somewhere deep where she doesn’t have to acknowledge that they can stay.)

It didn’t have to be her baby to be hers, and at this point Hayley is as good as blood. Better, taking her reluctant acceptance of Rebekah’s shopping into account.

No one is going to do anything to that baby that doesn’t include spoiling Baby Demon Spawn, which is why she has a selection of at least twenty different ice-cream flavours in her car. Cravings are one part of pregnancy she doesn’t miss anticipating, although there is something to be said for service on demand even if she had not anticipated being the one doing the serving.

As she snaps Taylor’s neck, she briefly wonders if Ben and Jerry’s comes in Blood and Chocolate. It’s a line of inquiry that’s worth looking into, even if Hayley will end up finishing it.


End file.
